


Diamonds

by basuraescribe



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basuraescribe/pseuds/basuraescribe
Summary: Post Kings Rising.With happy endings in abundance, Ancel feels he should get paid his dues. Berenger finds Ancel's materialistic side rather adorable.





	Diamonds

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Ancel said as he plopped down into Lord Berenger’s lap, thoroughly disturbing his reading, “It’s nearly time for the Prince’s ascension and you’ve yet to buy me anything.”

Ancel could see Berenger’s attempt to focus on his reading in spite of his pet’s arms curling around his shoulders. Ancel almost frown at his master’s lack of expression. However, His lips curled into a satisfied smirk as he saw that Berenger, although still reading, was slightly smiling into his book. Ancel’s presence was one a man could not simply ignore. 

“I’ve already bought you jewels for the ascension,” A strong dry voice replied, Beneger’s eyes still trained on his reading. 

Ancel rolled his own eyes. 

“Yes, you’ve bought me jewels for the event. But, not for the fact that it is happening. The Prince won. You won. You’re wealthy enough to keep me. Surely that is worth celebrating.” 

Ancel paused in his declaration to trace a teasing finger down the edge of the book that was competing with his attention. He let the finger ghost lightly over the skin of Berenger’s knuckles before finally letting his hand rest on the man’s forearm. 

The Lord Benerger was not known for being particularly expressive, but the fact that the damn book was still in his hands infuriated Ancel. The slight chuckle his master exuded was almost mocking. 

“Why are you laughing? It’s not like you can’t afford it.”

Ancel grabbed the book from his master’s hands, and made to toss it across the room, but Benerger’s humor filled voice stopped him. 

“Don’t throw it, please, I quite like that one.” 

“I wasn’t going to throw it,” Ancel lied, though he did set it down on the table beside them. 

When he turned back to face Berenger, he was pleased to find himself the sole captor of his master’s attention. 

Normally stoic features were twisted slightly to convey a bemused expression. The expression twisted his lips in a rather pleasing way and Ancel was brought to the conclusion, not for the first time, that Beneger was rather attractive. It had been a pleasing revelation, the first time he thought it. After all, not many pets could boast themselves in employment of beauty. Not, that beauty meant status. Still, it was rather nice to have a combination of looks and money in his lord. 

Handsome or not, though, that was not the expression Ancel wanted on his face right now. With grace and swiftness, Ancel repositioned his legs so he was straddling the lap he was previously sitting in. His eyebrow raised unintentionally as he leveled with the dark gaze on him. 

“Well?” Ancel asked, feigning impatience. 

“Well, what?” Berenger asked in return. 

“My present? I was thinking diamonds. I have so few of them to wear. After all, you favor buying me emeralds.”

Berenger raised his own inquisitive eyebrows at this. He brought a light touch to the corner of Ancel’s eye. Light as it was, it still caused a breath in his chest to hitch. 

“I find that emeralds suit you. They match your eyes quite nicely,” Berenger stated as he stroked the skin under this thumb. 

He was right, of course. Ancel looked ravishing in emeralds. 

“That is no excuse. You could stand to splurge more. After all, I have to make up for the way you dress. You walk around in those boring old jackets all day, someone has to be presentable. I have to dress more extravagantly when we are presented at court, you know.

“And while it’s a challenge I take on happily, it is still rather taxing. You know, you don’t understand the complexities one goes through to look this—” 

Ancel’s rant was cut off rather abruptly by a chaste kiss. His words died slightly past his lips, a breath tickling Berenger’s own. 

He meant to pull back and scold his master for using affection to delay the discussion, but Berenger’s hands found their way to his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. The newfound closeness allowed Beneger to provide a deeper, more thorough kiss. 

His lips were confident and strong against Ancel’s own. His tongue, demanding and sure in a way that would have left Ancel a little breathless in his greener days. But, pleasure was his trade, and he was far from green. 

Mid kiss, Ancel let a hand move teasingly away from Berenger’s shoulder. It roamed down a curve of lean abdominal muscle trapped under the most boring, brown leather jacket. Ancel sometimes had fantasies of collecting all his master’s jackets and burning them. 

The wandering hand made it’s planned destination at the waist of Berenger’s pants, where Ancel dipped a finger in to explore the skin below. 

He pulled back from the kiss so his lips were still close by, but far away enough that the two men were not touching. He grinned demurely as his hand explored the insides of Berenger’s plain trousers further. Berenger’s own smile held a coyness of its own.

“Fine, we can table this for now,” Ancel conceded before he went in for the kiss, “but, I want diamonds.”


End file.
